battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Snake Comes To Town
Mister Snake Comes To Town is the third episode of Battle for Corn Chips, it was the debut of Mister Snake. Debut Mister Snake (Derpywaves) Our very first debut! My brother, Derpywaves, will be playing as Mister Snake. Do note that he will have no special privleges in comparison to the other contestants. He is treated the same as everyone , and he agreed to that himself as soon as he showed interest in the camp. So without futher ado, let's give a warm welcome to Mister Snake! He will be joining Los Explosivos. Elimination Plot You three dopes were put on elimination- one person from each team. We got a total of thirty-two votes, which is a surprising amount. Let's show the votes. At the least amount of votes, being four, Nintendo Switch is safe. Now there are two contestants left! One got nine, and the other got nineteen. Safe at nine votes is... Purple Diamond!! Sorry, Flower, but your complete lack of activity has had you eliminated. And thus, Frog's Inactive Team of Silly People is gone for good. Challenge Plot You may be wondering why we're all in the sky today. Well, all of you have been given a means of flying (excluding Bubble Chat and Green Starry) and that's because our second challenge is a flying challenge. As you can see, the challenge involves travelling across this grid. What you need to do is comment the order of the tiles you travel across, starting at one and ending at ten. An example would be 1B, 2D, 3A, ect, ect, until you make it to ten. But watch out! Hidden on five random tiles are birds. If you hit a bird, you are out of the challenge. This is only the first round of the challenge, and further rounds will have grids more densely populated by birds. The last man standing gets the win token, and immunity for their team. This round ends on the fifteenth. Good luck! Results Time to reveal the locations of the birds. Now there was going to be a second round of this, but such a significant number of you fell/didn't do the challenge that I don't believe that we truly need one. Let's show who fell. Birds Locations #4C #5E #7B #7C #10F People Who Have Fell *Firecracker (Cryopearl) *Purple Diamond (AwesomeAquamarine) *Fish Bowly (ThatWolfTrainer) *Bubble Chat (PopkornHUPIKO) *David (Tygreenie0204) *Plastic Wallet (Lemonvenom23) *Green Starry (IsaacOfficial) *Bracelety (Derpyunikitty) *Dorito (NotARealGuy) *Nintendo Switch (Phangler4Life) *R.I.C. (Sweet Red Fox) *Left (Dr Cow Andrew) *Blender (ABetterNameThanThat) People Who Were Safe *Knot (GopluXPoplu) *Cola (Katajrocker) *Four 2.0 (TWDremaker2000) *Eraser Cap (FoodCrumblesOfficial) *Blue? (Atrevidor Johnes) *Mister Snake (Derpywaves) *Corky (Drewsky1211) *Domino (Domiwiki) So who's up for elimination? Well, at a staggering amount of fallen players (only two were safe!) ultimately The Sinister Sharks have lost. They and anyone else who didn't do the challenge or did it incorrectly/late will be up for elimination. As for the Win Token, it'll be going to Mister Snake, as he was the first competitor on Los Explosivos to make it across. Category:Episodes